


Untouched

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 9: Snow<br/>Laura wakes Carmilla up to see the first snow of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> In my town, we have snowfall about once every hundred years. So yeah, I'm just going off memory here. Enjoy!

"Carmilla! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!"  
Carmilla opened her eyes to Laura kneeling by her bed, gently shaking her awake. "Cupcake, it's six am. What's wrong?" She groaned.  
Laura stood up and tugged on her arm. "Come look out the window!"  
Carmilla reluctantly rolled out of bed, and swore when the chill of the room hit her. "Shit, Laura, it's freezing!"  
"I know! That's why I want you to look out the window!"  
Carmilla grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself, then shuffled over to the window. In the half-light of dawn, she saw the world covered in a pristine blanket of untouched white. Laura walked next to her, resting her hands on the windowsill, a wide grin on her face. "It's snowing."  
"That it is. Can I go back to sleep now? It'll be there later, I'm sure." Carmilla yawned. She didn't mean to sound so unenthusiastic, but she was really tired and she tended to be a little moody.  
"Don't you want to go outside though? It's the first snow of the season and it's beautiful." Laura looked slightly upset, and Carmilla instantly regretted her words.  
"Sure, cupcake. Give me a second to get dressed... which you probably should do too."  
Laura's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Carmilla's neck. "Yay! My dad and I used to get up early on the first day of snow, and I really wanted to share it with you this year."  
Carmilla ran a hand through Laura's hair, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Laura. I'm sorry about what I said before."  
"It's alright. You were asleep... do you want some blood or something?"  
"I'll get it. You go put something warm on and I'll make you some cocoa."  
As Laura changed into something more suitable for walking in the freezing snow, Carmilla prepared their drinks. When she was finished, she placed both glasses on the desk and dressed.  
When they had finished their drinks and Carmilla had made sure her girlfriend wasn't going to get cold, they headed out, hand in gloved hand, to enjoy the sparkling morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a single Frozen reference. Aren't you glad I... let it go?


End file.
